


angles

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Community: sesquidrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Zenkichi takes photos.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	angles

**Author's Note:**

> Community: sesquidrabbbles + Prompt: Angle

His hand meets his waist as Sakon poses for the camera, black hair falling down his shoulders as the camera flashes, snaps, and shutters. A photo dispenses, and again, he is met with the same result. This one, unfortunately, isn't it. Zenkichi sighs, lifting the camera back up as he looks into the viewfinder. 

"Turn your head," Zenkichi hums, turning the device. It's not like his skills are lacking, he's actually good, but it isn't like he can simply capture a photo of this nature without taking time. The view is beautiful, no matter the perspective or lens -- and it's not easily shown through paper. Or at all. Sakon's nature makes a photo shoot of this proportion unusually rare. He isn't vain, after all, but he's still kind enough to pose once. 

Sakon turns, and Zenkichi grins as he snaps another one, listening to the buzz of the camera dispensing. 


End file.
